


Lavender and mint

by Morethancupcake



Series: October's Nights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can deal with it. This romantic non-relationship with Cas and his once a month meeting with faceless Alphas. He can deal with everything.</p><p>Being pregnant. That wasn't part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender and mint

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Halloween, please find my first story ! I picked the "vampire/werewolf AU" and added a good dose of angst, jealousy, with a small hopeful happy ending.
> 
> If you're sensitive to infidelity, please please don't read this story. I can't believe I wrote it myself. If you're too scared, please scroll down to the end, I'll explain everything better in the notes. I used this tag, even if they're are not really in a monogamous relationship when everything happens, because people still can be hurt by it.

Sure, they were unconventional people. Dean was ready to admit it.

Living with Cas was weird. Really weird. 

But Hell, vampires were pretty weird, according to everybody. People ready to drink blood in a mug first thing in the morning were more than weird in his book, but Cas had tried to explain that most of his kind wouldn't bother with the mug in the first place so... Weird, but okay. 

Cas was nice. More than nice. Cas was sweet, and thoughtful. He was always taking care of him, not just because an Omega, mind you, but because they were.... More than friends.

It was difficult to say. The years of easy friendship had turned them into something that wasn't really a couple, because well, werevolf and vampire, but they were definitely not just friends. 

Castiel lips on his forehead, that wasn't friends. His hand in Cas' when they sometimes took a walk in the quiet of the forest, not friends either. The feeling in his chest, watching Cas buy food he didn't need and put on the heat he couldn't feel.

That was love, maybe.

But reality was there. Because Dean Winchester's life wasn't a fairytale. It wasn't, but it could've been worse. Living with Cas was good. His work at the workshop with Bobby and Ash, that was good, too. 

Sitting in a dirty bathroom, and watching the two lines on the test.

That was... something. Big. Scary. Terrifying.

 

Hooking up with an Alpha, that was not for him. 

But sometimes, sometimes. When his heat was near, and he just HAD to do something about it.

Well, it would happen. 

 

Dean felt like a monster, doing this to Cas, to his beautiful and wonderful Cas who would stay at home, waiting for him with oils for his tired body, and good warm food. It felt awful to lose his head with a body, because they were just bodies, nothing more, and then push the door to see Cas reading the instructions on the back of the heating pads, a slight frown on his face.

The Alphas he was hooking up with were nice, understanding. One of them, the one Dean was seeing now, just because he was safe, and clinical, not calling him names or saying anything, had actually tried to talk to him.

"We're not friends or anything." he had said, handing Dean a glass of water after the last time. "But you're unhappy. I can tell. You can tell. So why don't you actually do something about it ?"

"Why don't you ?"

It had been weird, sitting on the bed they had ruined, both thinking about someone else when it was happening. 

"He's an Alpha. He wants a family."

"Well, he's a vampire."

 

They had hugged, for the first time when going on seperate ways.

 

Dean wondered if he had to call, and what he would say. Hey, remember me, that Omega you're meeting once a month to forget you're in love with someone else ? Guess what, I'm pregnant."

Recipe for a disaster.

 

Castiel was sitting on the floor, surrounded by the potted plants next to the window. He was reading, something new, probably trashy, because he had abslutely no problem liking what he liked, and being vocal about it.

Trashy novels, fast food burgers, Dean.

Cas wasn't like the other vampires, and Dean loved him for it.

 

"Dean." Cas' smile were always good. No matter what.

"Heya Cas." 

It felt right, to get rid of his jacket, his boots, and just to curl up next to Cas, hiding his face in Cas' neck. People said vampire were cold, but that wasn't true. Castiel wasn't warm, not as warm and Dean, but Cas was just as warm and pliant as any human. His skin was soft, smooth. No smell of sweat, nothing unpleasant, just Cas, and his minty shower gel, and the smell of the laundry soap they were using now. 

"You had a bad day." The book is forgotten on the floor, and Cas' long fingers are running through his hair. It's nice, it's so nice.

They don't put a word on their relationshop, they don't talk about this, between them, because words would break this bubble of tenderness. And Dean wants it forever. Maybe more.

"The worst." 

Cas' lips on his forehead are a little chapped, but it's nice, too.

"Are you ready to talk about it ?"

 

And this, this is probably the biggest thing.

Because talking about the test, means talking about the dirty bathroom. Talking about that bathroom, means talking about the Alphas. Talking about them, means telling the truth to Cas, not feeding him lies about nights at uncle Bobby's, or with the boys. Admitting the lies, it means risking all of this.

Dean is going to lose all of this.

"We're having a baby, Dean. At one point we'll have to talk about it ?"

Uh. 

What ?

 

Cas must sense that all of Dean's brain cells are shutting down, because he doesn't say more, and drags him to the bathroom, where he sits him gently on the toilet seat. When it looks like Dean isn't going to kiss the floor, he starts to put everything ready for a bath. 

"So... you know ?"

"I had a feeling, as they said."

"So... I mean." 

" I can still smell that stinky bathroom on you, Dean. And you've been smelling like scared Omega with a side of pheromones on top for the past two weeks. It's... a little disconcerting, but when you do the maths." Castiel takes one of their very soft and fluffy towels, and hands him two bottles. "Pine tree or lavender ? What do you want ?"

"Lavender." Dean coughs a little, still not sure what just happened. He was on the verge of a heart attack. And now he's very close to a nervous breakdown. It's a little exhausting. "You.. you're not curious ?"

"Not really." Castiel puts one of those wonderful bath bomb thing, making even more foam to the water. "I know about your encounters, obviously. I just... I guess I thought you were using protection." 

"Cas..."

"It's alright, Dean." Cas' eyes are so sad, Dean feels a whimper low in his chest, ready to burst into life. The Omega in him wants to beg for forgiveness, and seems set into begging Cas, as his Alpha. "I know we're not... a couple to your eyes. I made my peace with it. You've been nice enough not to bring anyone here, and you stayed quiet. I... appeciate it."

"We... You..." 

"Take your bath. Relax. We'll talk, after, okay ?"

Cas doesn't kiss his forehead. Cas doesn't stay in the bathroom, telling him about his day. Cas is sad.

Cas knows.

 

"I didn't know. What we are." Dean is wearing Cas' sweater. It's soft, really soft. Probably cachemere. A little too short on his wrists, but it smells like Cas, and it helps grounding him.

"We never talked about it." Cas nods, his eyes still sad, but his smile back. "Tea ?"

"I... I didn't mean to. I mean." The tea is a little too hot, when it spills on his hand. 

"Are you in love with him ?" Dean sits down, because he isn't sure he's ready for this. The talk. The relationship talk. The one they were supposed to hae years ago. "You always used protection, and always smelled like a new Alpha. This one, you've seen him... a lot."

"I love you." It's easy to say, now. It's funny in a way. Dean sips his tea, eyes still on the coaster in front of him. It's easy, because Cas is hurt, and he's very still, leaning on the counter of their kitchen. It's funny, because having tea at night, after a long day, this is their life together. It's funny, because Cas is everything, and he said so, they are having a baby. Him and Cas.

"Dean... Please."

"I'm seeing him once a month, for my heat. We've agreed on a location, and that's pretty much it. He knows I'm in love with you, and I know he's in love with someone else. He's not my friend, he's not anything. I just kept seeing him, because it's safe, and easy."

"I see." Cas plays with his spoon. He looks, upset. Mad, even. "I see."

"Heats are tricky. I am using protection, and so does he. I don't know what happened, I don't really get how it's possible."

"Oh, I'm sure you have a fair idea." And that's when Dean gets it. Cas, snapping at him, eyes still on his mug. He isn't just sad, he's hurt. and it's not fresh, it's not new.

"You never said a thing."

"What was I supposed to say ? Would you say something, if I decided one day to come here smelling like someone else ?"

"You... You could've told me."

"You decided to hide, Dean. You decided to keep me here with you, and to go and fuck strangers once a month. You decided this." Cas breathes in, slowly. He doesn't need to, but he does. It makes him more human, in a way. Fragile. "I assumed you want to have this baby. Here, with me. But what about the other father ?"

"He's not. He's not like that, Cas."

"Are you having the baby ?"

"Are we ?" Dean holds up his hand, hoping for Cas to take it. "We."

It takes a handful of seconds, but Cas holds his fingers in his. 

 

"I'm sorry." Dean says, when they're sitting together ar the tiny table. "Being an Omega, it sucks, sometimes."

"I understand. There are things I can't share with you."

"No. No." Dean holds Cas' face between his palm, still amazed by how soft his sin his. "It's just... it's messy. And uncomfortable. It's... weird. Vampire are usually pretty disgusted by all of it, right ?"

"I don't mind." Cas kisses his fingers, slowly, as if not to spook him. "I could... try. Learn ?"

"I'd like that. I mean. If... If you're ready with..."

"Dean. We're living together."

 

The first time they kiss, tears are still stuck to Cas' ridiculously long eyelashes. The first time they kiss, Cas' heart is broken, and Dean is still terrified he's going to mess up even more, and lose everything. The first time they kiss, the kitchen smells like the instant ramen waiting for him on the counter, next to a mug full of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're here for the spoilers :
> 
> While Cas and Dean are in a romantic relationship in this, they aren't exactly sure what to call it. So while Cas feels betrayed by Dean's indiscretions, I'm sure he doesn't consider it cheating.  
> For the same reason, Dean doesn't feel bad doing what he has to do, but he feels bad having to lie to Cas.
> 
> And I mean you know these two idiots, when have they ever been able to talk except when it's already a huge mess. ?! It'll be okay. They're going to be very happy together.
> 
> Oh, and they'll probably tell the other Alpha, who's then going to grow the balls to tell the other guy he's in love with him, and they're all going to sort this mess out because : baby !
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked the story, please leave kudos and nice comments, they make me really happy ! :) Happy october everyone.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr :
> 
>  
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/130483546679/lavender-and-mint


End file.
